Un amor verdadero que nace, nunca desaparece
by Darkyuu
Summary: En esta historia Amu e Ikuto se conocen desde niños, y a partir de ahí se desarrolla la historia, en principio solo hay historia principal, más adelante quizás meta alguna secundaria :D Si las personalidades a veces no cuadran...lo siento...me emociono al escribir e igual actúan diferente .
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara, sus personajes ni historia, ni nada que tenga que ver con esta serie me pertenecen. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia que escribiré ahora :3**_

**Un amor verdadero que nace, nunca desaparece.**

Hinamori Amu, una pequeña niña de seis años de cabellos rosados y ojos ambarinos, se encontraba en el parque jugando con otros niños, mientras su madre conversaba con otras madres y su padre tomaba fotos. Cuando estaban jugando a pasarse la pelota a Amu se le escapa hacia la carretera, ella va en busca de la pelota sin cerciorarse de donde se había parado esta. Un camión de carga se dirigía hacia donde se dirigía esta a gran velocidad. Alguien le gritó que se apartara pero no lo escucho, el camión se dirigía hacia ella cuando lo vio, Amu se quedó inmóvil por el miedo que le causaba ver la velocidad.

Su madre la llamaba para que se moviese puesto que no llegaría a tiempo y su padre tampoco, Amu no sabía qué hacer, tenía demasiado miedo como para moverse. Alguien la sacó de allí justo a tiempo. Un chico de cabellos y ojos color zafiro, de unos 10 años fue el que la salvó a tiempo. El camión freno en seco y su conductor se bajo para preguntar si se encontraba bien.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó el chico de cabellos color zafiro

-Sí- sonrió- ¿Eh? ¿Y mi pelota?- preguntó Amu como si nada hubiese pasado.

- Ah…lo siento por tu pelota…no ha tenido la misma suerte que tu- le dijo él un tanto gracioso.

-¡Amu! ¿Amu cariño estas bien?- preguntaba su madre al borde de los nervios

-Sí, mamá. ¿Por qué?- dijo un tanto perdida la pelirrosada.

-Amu…estabas a punto de…-dijo medio llorando

-No importa señora…su hija está bien, no le diga más de lo necesario y estará bien- contesto el salvador de Amu.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Eres la que ha salvado a mi hija, verdad?- pregunto el padre de Amu un tanto desconcertado.

-Tsukiyomi Ikuto

-No sé cómo podemos agradecerte lo que has hecho por nosotros- le dijo abrazando a su pequeña hija.

-No es necesario…-dijo un serio- ¿Eh?-alguien le agarraba.

-I-Ikuto… ¿jugarás conmigo la próxima vez?- pregunto Amu sonriente.

-Por supuesto pequeña- le sonrió mientras le acariciaba en la cabeza.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer**: Shugo Chara, sus personajes ni historia, ni nada que tenga que ver con esta serie me pertenecen. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia que escribiré ahora :3

Un único review...está bien para lo corto que es :3 A petición suya le subo el capítulo 1 y le informo que el segundo capítulo lo estoy escribiendo ahora mismo, espero que no le decepcione :D

**Un amor verdadero que nace, nunca desaparece.**

**Capítulo 1**

Al día siguiente, Amu estaba ansiosa por ir al parque. Quería jugar con su nuevo amigo, y único hasta ahora... al llegar al parque, estaba allí sentado esperando por ella. Amu fue corriendo a su lado.

-¡Ikuto!- le gritó nada más verle- ¿has venido a jugar?- pregunto sonriente

-Claro y te traigo a alguien más con quien jugar, pequeña- le señalo a su lado a una niña rubia y de ojos violetas- es mi hermana pequeña

-Hola, me llamo Hinamori Amu- se presento ante la pequeña.

Esta se escondió detrás de Ikuto, como con miedo. Mirando fijamente a Amu.

-Utau…saludala. Estamos aquí para divertirnos…-le dijo a su hermana.

-Tsukiyomi Utau…encantada- dijo en voz baja.

-¡Amu!- le llamó la madre- Tenemos que irnos.

-¿Eh? Pero…acabamos de llegar…- dijo medio llorando- quiero jugar con Ikuto..

-Lo siento cariño, es por un asunto urgente de trabajo. Mamá se tiene que ir rápido y no puedo dejarte aquí sola- dijo para intentar consolarla

-Pero yo quiero quedarme- empezó a llorar Amu.

Su madre no sabía qué hacer, tenía que irse pero no quería que Amu se quedase sin jugar después de estar esperando venir al parque. Finalmente se le ocurrió una idea.

-Cielo ve a jugar con Utau, ¿vale?-le dijo sonriendo- Ikuto-kun, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?- pregunto la madre de Amu

-Dígame- le contesto serio.

-Podrías cuidar de Amu, tengo que irme urgentemente por un asunto de trabajo y como lleva todo el día queriendo venir, no quiero quitarle la ilusión- dijo algo preocupado viendo hacia Amu.

-Supongo que no habría problema… ¿pero tendré que llevarla a casa?- pregunto un tanto perdido.

-No sería necesario, no tardaré mucho. Pero si se diera el caso, te dejaré la dirección por si te hace falta y el número de teléfono de su padre- la madre comenzó a escribir en un papel.

-Toma, Ikuto-kun…eres muy maduro para tener 10 años- le elogio.

-hmm- fue lo único que contestó

-¡Amu!- la llamo.

-¿Qué pasa mami?

-Ikuto te cuidará hasta que vuelva, así que, si tiene que irse te llevará a casa si no he vuelto. Hazle caso y ten mucho cuidado ¿Vale mi vida?- le dio un beso en la frente a su hija y un abrazo.

-Vale- dijo sonriendo y abrazando a su madre.

Al cabo de unas horas, la madre de Amu vino a recogerla. Agradeció el favor a Ikuto y se marcharon, no sin antes Amu abrazar a Ikuto de nuevo y a Utau también, a pesar de que ella era un tanto seria y poco habladora, le gustaba mucho.

Después de ese día, cada día iban al parque a jugar con ellos. Un día Ikuto fue a buscar a Amu a su casa para ir a jugar cerca de allí y no preocupar a sus padres por estar solos y algo lejos. Utau empezaba a no estar con ellos varios días cosa que la pelirrosada no entendía. Decidió no darle importancia, tras jugar fueron a merendar a su casa, esta quería ver una película que ponían en la televisión, resulta que era de romance, cosa que a Ikuto le aburría mucho. Pero decidió no decir nada y aguantarse, al rato volvieron a jugar hasta tarde.

-Hasta pronto, Amu- se despidió él.

-Hasta mañana Ikuto- dijo sonriendo.

-Pórtate bien, ¿vale?- dijo algo entristecido.

-¡Si!- ella seguía sonriendo.

-Ikuto-kun, he hablado con tu madre. Le he dicho que te quedarás a dormir aquí, porque ya es muy tarde y no podemos llevarte ni ella puede venir y no queremos que te vayas solo- le dijo la madre de Amu- así, podrás aprovechar un poco más el tiempo con Amu-acabo sonriendo.

-Si…-dijo un poco desconcertado.

Amu era muy feliz, podría dormir con su mejor amigo por primera vez dormía con alguien más en su habitación desde que empezó dormir sola. No sabía porque él estaba un poco triste pero quería verlo sonreír. Ya era hora de dormir y ambos estaban en la cama ya.

-¿Amu? ¿Estás despierta?- pregunto él.

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa Ikuto-kun?- le contestó.

-A partir de mañana…no nos podremos ver más por un tiempo, tengo que irme lejos con mi hermana y mi madre.

-No…. ¿no te volveré a ver?- dijo la pequeña sollozando.

-Volveré, no llores….volveremos a vernos- le dijo dándole un abrazo para que no llorase.

-¿Me lo prometes?- le miro con los ojos llorosos.

-Te lo prometo…-se quedo mirando para ella, esperando que le dijera como cerrar la promesa.

Ella sin saber el significado de la acción que le iba a pedir, ni nada señalo sus labios. Indicando que quería un beso en los labios, había visto a sus padres besarse así alguna vez y en las películas que tanto miraba, en donde se demostraba que se quería a alguien de esa forma. Ikuto solo hizo lo que le pidió igualmente, sabía que no importaría eso. Era una simple promesa y no era nada malo.

A la mañana siguiente, Ikuto se despidió de todos menos de Amu, no quería hacerle llorar de nuevo con su partida. Pero está antes de que se fuese bajo corriendo por las escaleras con un osito de peluche entre sus manos.

-¡Ikuto! Juega mucho con tu hermana y no os olvidéis de mi, ¿vale?- dijo ella sonriendo mientras abrazaba a su osito de peluche.

-Claro que sí Amu- le dijo sonriendo- te escribiré de vez en cuando ¿vale?

Después de esto se despidió por completo y se fueron.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer**: Shugo Chara, sus personajes ni historia, ni nada que tenga que ver con esta serie me pertenecen. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia que escribiré ahora :3

**Capítulo 2**

Ya han pasado 10 años desde que Ikuto se fue, pensaba nuestra protagonista que se había convertido en una adolescente de 16 años ya. Su vida había cambiado bastante, su madre era una famosa escritora y su padre un conocido fotógrafo. También la familia había aumentado en un miembro más, Hinamori Ami, la hermanita pequeña de Amu. Este no es el único cambio que sufrió la pelirrosa en su vida, cuando tenía 12 años nacieron tres huevos que representaban los sueños de esta, sus nombres son Ran, Miki y Su. Ahora mismo Amu está estudiando diseño y moda. Se reúne de vez en cuando con sus compañeros de clase, Hotori Tadase, Yuiki Yaya, Fujishaki Nagihiko, Mashiro Rima y Souma Kukai.

-Amu-chan, ¿en qué piensas?- le preguntaron sus tres charas

-Umm…en nada en especial, solo estaba recordando los tiempos pasados con los demás-sonrió levemente.

-Amu-chan, si no te das prisa llegarás tarde a la reunión- le dijo Miki

-Sí, si lo sé. ¡Vámonos!

Nada más salir de casa, Amu sentía como si alguien la observara, o la siguiera. Un tanto insegura cambió de camino para llegar antes al sitio de la reunión, pero ese sentimiento extraño seguía presente. Sin darse cuenta se estaba dirigiendo hacia el parque donde jugaba de pequeña, junto a Utau e Ikuto. Después de un rato escondida de algo o alguien, se fijo donde estaba, sentía algo de nostalgia en ese lugar, quería que aquellos momentos de alegría pura y sin preocupaciones volviera. Quería ver a Utau de nuevo…quería…verle a él. No sabía porque quería verles tanto…apenas se conocían a pesar de todo lo que pasara, pero sentía que algo les unía.

Sin que Amu lo notara, alguien la observaba desde un árbol, analizando cada movimiento de la chica y sus pequeñas compañeras.

-¿La conoces nya?- preguntó alguien.

-hmm…- fue la única respuesta recibida.

Finalmente la noche cayó y Amu debía regresar a casa si no quería preocupar a sus padres, sabía que le podría caer una buena si no regresaba pronto. Estos eran estrictos ahora porque las vacaciones se aproximaban y Amu debía esforzarse en sus estudios y dejar de jugar tanto con sus compañeros.

Unas semanas después, el tiempo de los exámenes se termino, estaban a punto de comenzar las vacaciones. Amu estaba tranquila pues todo le había ido genial, y ahora podría disfrutar de un maravilloso tiempo libre junto a sus compañeros. Aun se sentía un tanto insegura, porque cada vez que salía a algún sitio notaba la presencia de alguien observándola. Tenía algo de miedo, a pesar de esto, jamás les dijo nada a sus padres o amigos para no preocuparles.

-Debería salir e intentar averiguar que es esa extraña sensación que tengo…-dijo la pelirrosada un tanto dubitativa-pero… ¿¡y si es un pervertido que me quiere secuestrar!?- se asusto un poco ante esta opción.

Tras estar pensando un rato laaaaaaargo (más largo que la palabra :3) decidió salir e investigar, prefería concretar si de verdad era un pervertido o simplemente su imaginación. Preparó sus cosas, se puso una ropa cómoda por si había necesidad de escapar.

Para su sorpresa, esta vez no sentía que alguien la vigilara ni nada por el estilo, cosa que le sorprendió. Comenzó a caminar por si había necesidad de alejarse de casa para que empezara ese extraño sentimiento, caminó sin un rumbo fijo, al pasar cerca del parque donde jugaba cuando era pequeña empezó a sentirse observada, desde ese momento lo notó. Camino y caminó por horas hasta la noche, al caer la noche, ese sentimiento se hizo más fuerte. Tenía miedo, no sabía dónde estaba exactamente por caminar sin rumbo durante horas. Finalmente acabo metida en un callejón oscuro y sin salida, tenía miedo de girarse por temor a encontrarse a un pervertido. A pesar de todo si quería volver a casa no le quedaba más remedio que girarse…eso hizo y para su desgracia se encontró con 3 pandilleros que le bloqueaban completamente la salida.

-Hola preciosa, ¿Qué haces a estas horas tu sola por estas calles? –le miraba relamiéndose.

-E-eso es algo que a ti no te importa…- dijo temblando.

-Vamos…te acompañaremos a casa por un módico precio…quédate un rato a jugar con nosotros. Te lo pasarás muy bien- tras decir eso se puso la mano cerca de la entrepierna.

-No…no puedo…Tengo q-que irme a c-casa…- tras decir eso chocó contra la pared del fondo.

-Vamos muñeca no te haremos ningún daño- se acercaron a ella y al intentar meterle mano está se defendió.

-¡No! ¡Dejarme en paz! ¡No me toques pervertido!

-¡Agarradla! ¡Si no quiere jugar por sí misma la obligaremos! Me gustan las chicas difíciles como tú. Es una pena que me deshaga de ti después de jugar.- la sujetaron de las manos contra la pared, sacaron una navaja para que no se moviese. Pero cuando iban a quitarle la ropa…

-Como la toquéis no saldréis vivos de aquí- se escucho una voz masculina que provenía de la oscuridad.

-¿¡Quien eres tú!? ¡Sal a la luz cobarde!-gritaron los dos que no sujetaban a Amu.

-Mi nombre es algo que no os interesa, soltadla o no pasareis de hoy. –sonaba enfadado.

-…- Amu estaba totalmente perdida, temblaba de miedo y sus lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

-No llores-le dijo desde la oscuridad.

Después de esa frase Amu estaba suelta y el hombre que la sujetaba estaba desmayado en el suelo. Los otros dos fueron hacia la persona que les atacó pero ambos quedaron noqueados también. Amu seguía paralizada, llorando como una desconsolada, quería irse a casa pero tenía demasiado miedo dentro del cuerpo.

-Amu- le dijo tras acabar con los tres hombres que la tenían acorralada. El estaba a su lado, no sabía si era bueno o malo, a pesar de todo…seguía en shock. No podía moverse y si lo intentaba no era capaz de reaccionar, ahora mismo era muy vulnerable a cualquier cosa.

-Tranquila, estas a salvo- seguía sin ver a su salvador, este la cogió en brazos para sacarla de allí.

-G-gracias…pero… ¿quién eres?- alcanzo a decirle antes de caer desmayada en sus brazos.

-Siempre dando problemas, pequeña…-sonrió levemente.

Después de un rato Amu despertó, no sabía dónde estaba, el sitio no le era familiar. Estaba en una cama, pero no era la suya, se sentía un poco aturdida tras el miedo de antes.

-¿D-donde estoy?- dijo mirando para toda la habitación

-Por fin has despertado, Amu- le contestó una voz masculina.

Un chico de cabellos y ojos color zafiro estaba apoyado cerca de la puerta, un tanto sonriente por ver a la chica despierta y en perfectas condiciones.

-¿Eh? ¿Nos hemos visto antes?- pregunto al ver al chico un tanto dubitativa.

-Tsukiyomi Ikuto.-fue lo único que contestó.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer**: Shugo Chara, sus personajes ni historia, ni nada que tenga que ver con esta serie me pertenecen. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia que escribiré ahora :3

Gracias a Tattkona, y KIYOMI-NEKO por vuestros reviews. Puede que para vosotros no signifique nada...pero para mi es mucho. Me motiváis a seguir escribiendo *-* Muchas gracias :3

Perdonad que suba los capis, tan tarde... y que no sean muy largos, pero creo que los corto siempre en el sitio necesario para dejar con intriga y que sigáis la historia poco a poco. Demasiada información puede quemar la historia, y no quiero . Sin más..¡os dejo con la historia!

**Capítulo 3 **

-¡I-Ikuto!-dijo la pelirrosada sorprendida- ¿¡De verdad eres tu!?

-No, soy su hermano gemelo. He venido a avisarte de que pronto vendrá-

-¡IDIOTA!¡Ikuto no tiene hermanos gemelos!-dijo enfadada, cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, pues si no tengo hermanos gemelos, ya tienes tu respuesta- dijo en un tono burlón.

-Quiero irme a casa, ¡YA!- se enfado aun más por que le estaban tomando el pelo.

-Está bien- dijo el seriamente- te acompañaré a casa.

-¡JUM!- se levanto de la cama y salió de la casa.

Ikuto suspiró y en silencio la acompaño a casa. Amu estaba muy enfadada, no le gustaban ese tipo de bromas y menos si era de parte de un chico. Suspiró también mientras caminaban.

-¿Eh? ¿Ran? ¿Miki? ¿Su? ¿Dónde están?- dijo un poco preocupada después de no notar a las chicas por un rato largo.

-Tranquila están durmiendo en sus huevos- le contestó el tranquilamente.

-¿De verdad? Fiu…- sonó aliviada- Espera… ¿¡Cómo las puedes ver!?- le miró sorprendida.

-Yo también tengo uno- señaló hacia su hombro, un pequeño gatito dormitaba sobre él.

Amu se quedo sin palabras. No era raro que otros niños como ella los vieran, pues tenía un amplio grupo de amigos que tenían uno al menos, no sabía porque se le hacía raro en esa persona que le sonaba y que no creía que fuese Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Tras una larga caminata, llegaron a casa de Amu. Está pensaba que habían pasado horas desde que salieron desde la otra casa hacia la suya, pero solo pasara media hora. Amu corrió y abrió la puerta.

-¡Ya estoy en casa!- dijo alegremente.

-Amu-chan- su madre fue corriendo y la abrazó- pensábamos que te había pasado algo- estaba medio sollozando.

-No…tranquila mamá, estoy bien- dijo abrazandola también.

-Onee-chan- dijo su pequeña hermanita llorando.

-Ami…tranquila, estoy aquí. No me pasa nada- abrazo a su pequeña hermanita y la cogió en brazos.

Tras una odisea de preguntas Amu quedo libre al fin para poder meterse en su cama. Subió las escaleras todavía un poco asustada, al llegar a su habitación dejo a sus pequeñas compañeras encima de la mesa como de costumbre, se cambió y se puso su pijama dispuesta a irse a dormir. Pero…nada más meterse en cama…

-¡ME HE OLVIDADO COMPLETAMENTE DE ÉL!- se levantó de la cama y salió por el balcón con esperanza de que quizás siguiera fuera- evidentemente no está…ya han pasado dos horas desde que llegué.

Entró de nuevo en su habitación y se volvió a la cama, intentaba dormir pero algo le rondaba por la cabeza que no se lo permitía. ¿De verdad era Ikuto? Si era el ¿Cuándo había regresado? ¿Por qué no le aviso de que había vuelto? Esas y otras miles de preguntas más le rondaban por la cabeza, gracias a ellas Amu no pudo dormir nada de nada. Por suerte el día siguiente era el último día de instituto y no tendría que estar tan despierta como el resto de los días, su suerte empezó a mejorar cuando recordó que ese día podía ir más tarde puesto que su clase no tenía que preparar la fiesta ni nada del festival. Decidió quedarse en cama hasta el tercer aviso de la alarma para levantarse.

Se levanto con calma y se puso algo medianamente elegante para asistir al festival del instituto. Sería a la tarde-noche tardo bastante en convencer a sus padres de que le dejaran quedar hasta tarde, con la excusa de que alguien la acompañaría para volver o que la llevarían en coche cuando fuesen a buscar a Rima. Ella sabía que no se daría el caso y si era así le tocaría correr y escapar o hacer un cambio de personalidad con Ran e iría volando, ya que siendo de noche sería difícil de ver. Antes de salir de casa alguien la llamo al móvil.

-¿Hola, Rima? Si voy a salir ahora mismo- contestó ella- umm…no, no hace falta. Gracias de todas formas- le dijo sonriendo- ahora nos veremos. Hasta después.

Dicho esto, se dirigió al instituto, llegaría más temprano de lo usual para este tipo de celebraciones, porque nunca le llamaron mucho la atención mucha gente le agobiaba y no era capaz de aguantar mucho tiempo rodeada de gente que desconoce.

-¡Hinamori-san!- le saludo Tadase nada más entrar por la puerta.

-Tadase-kun…buenas noches- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Cómo es que has llegado tan temprano? ¿Te encuentras bien?- le dijo poniendo su mano en la frente de Amu

-¡N-no!- dijo un poco sonrojada- necesitaba salir de casa…casi no he podido dormir hoy- dijo sin saber por qué.

-¿Eh?- dijo un poco preocupado.

-No es nada, tranquilo- dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

-¡Amu-chi!- le gritó Yaya y se lanzo a sus brazos para abrazarla

-Buenas noches, Amu- le dijo Rima en un tono alegre.

-¿Eh? ¿Amu? ¿De verdad eres tú?- dijeron Kukai y Nagihiko a la vez.

-Chicos, ¿me estáis tomando el pelo?- dijo algo enfadada- ¿no se puede intentar cambiar un día y llegar antes acaso?

Tras una larga charla entre ellos, dio comienzo el festival. Lo que nadie sabía era que alguien había preparado una gran sorpresa en ese festival. Ese sería el toque especial que ciertas personas añadirían a ese "aburrido y estúpido" festival como dijo Amu nada más levantarse. Pasaría de ser "aburrido y estúpido" a ser "genial y entretenido" o eso se pretendía con la sorpresa que tenían reservada. En concreto sería una gran sorpresa para nuestra querida protagonista, no se esperaría nunca lo que va a suceder este día tan especial….


	5. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer**: **Shugo Chara, sus personajes ni historia, ni nada que tenga que ver con esta serie me pertenecen. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia que escribiré ahora :3**

**Aviso: puede que a partir de ahora no suba cada día un capitulo (empiezan las clases T^T) pero intentaré hacerlo, los fines de semana supongo que si..pero el resto de la semana no lo se. Perdonadme por ello y no os asusteis si no aparece un capitulo un dí , no dejaré la historia sin acabar! PROMETIDO! :D**

Se que muchas veces el carácter de los personajes no cuadra con el que realmente tienen...pero...lo siento...yo los prefiero así para manejar en mi historia, se que quizás si fueran como son sus personalidades igual era mucho mejor, peeero en mi historia mando yo y he decidido que sean así xD

Y por cierto, en el cap anterior agradecí a los que seguís mi historia, pero me faltó una personita que no se porque no se puso, yo lo había escrito T^T perdóname , no se porque no apareciste D: si me perdonas Ikuto-kun será tuyo durante un sueño entero :33 me lo ha prometido jiji.

Bueno..ya dejo de escribir y os dejo con el capítulo de hoy :3 Disfrutarlo :)

**Capítulo 4 **

El festival no resultó ser tan "aburrido y estúpido" desde que comenzó, todo fue divertido y el estar rodeada de sus amigos hacía sentir a Amu muy feliz raro en ella, ya que a lo largo de su infancia jamás había tenido verdaderos amigos. Ya era algo tarde y el festival todavía estaba por la mitad, algunas personas se fueron a pesar de no querer irse porque sus padres fueran a recogerlos. Al rato de un concurso de grupos del instituto llego el momento estrella, la gran sorpresa de la que todos desconocían, excepto de los organizadores…

-¡Damas y caballeros! ¡La gran sorpresa de la noche, algo conseguido hace realmente un día!-decía el organizador del festival-Después de un duro trabajo, hemos conseguido traerla, la famosa. Tsukiyomi…-antes de que completara la frase.

-¿Tsukiyomi?¿¡IKUTO!?-pensaba Amu- No…no puede ser el…no creo que…

-¡Tsukiyomi Utau! ¡Un gran aplauso para ella!- acabo de decir el organizador.

-¿Eh? ¿Utau? ¡U-Utau! ¡Realmente es ella!-pensaba Amu muy confusa.

Amu había acertado, Utau era la invitada especial. Por primera vez hace mucho tiempo volvería a verla, deseaba verla desde que la vio la última vez. Sentía que era como una hermana mayor para ella. Realmente le gustaba y mientras esta cantaba una de sus canciones más famosas Amu comenzó a llorar, de felicidad. Utau desde el escenario la localizo rápido, y al verla empezó a sonreír más de lo que lo hacía ya. Poco a poco fue bajando por las escaleras del escenario, hasta quedar frente a Amu, está le tendió la mano para que subiese con ella al escenario. Amu no se podía creer nada de lo que le estaba pasando, se sentía extraña pero la acompaño al escenario.

-Es…fascinante… realmente preciosa…- dijo Kukai con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

-¿Eh? ¿Kukai? ¿Quién es realmente preciosa?- preguntó Rima

-Utau…había oído hablar de ella…pero en persona es realmente perfecta…-le respondió

Tras un par de canciones más se terminó el concierto y también el festival. Era bastante más tarde de lo que pensaban, pero Amu no quería irse, necesitaba hablar con Utau había pasado demasiado tiempo y quería abrazarla como hacía siendo pequeña.

-Amu- una chica la llamó

-U-Utau…-empezó a sollozar y se lanzó a abrazarla, pero esta la esquivo

-Amu, ha pasado mucho tiempo…no has cambiado nada…-dijo un tanto seria, pero realmente sonaba feliz.

-Eso es bueno o es malo- se quedó pensando Amu.

-¿Cómo has estado? Ikuto me dijo…que durante los días anteriores de la despedida preguntabas mucho por mí….

-Quería verte…siempre me había gustado estar con vosotros...ni siquiera te despediste…nadie me dio una razón por la que os deje de ver durante 10 años…-le contestó la pelirrosada, sonaba como si estuviese dañada por ese motivo.

-Lo siento…quise despedirme…mi madre no quería…dijo que tenía que irme mucho antes que Ikuto… y el motivo…no te puedo decir nada…si lo hago Ikuto se enfadará conmigo…-contestó ella un poco triste.

-Utau… pero.. Porque no me puedes explicar…me hizo mucho daño no poder veros durante 10 años… Ikuto… ni siquiera sé si ha vuelto o no…

-¿Eh? Pero… ¿no has estado con él? He hablado con él y me dijo que te atacaron unos…da igual… de verdad, ¿no le has visto?- pregunto extrañada Utau.

-Entonces…de verdad era él…pensé que me estaba engañando… debe pensar que soy idiota, por tratarle como le traté…- Amu cayó al suelo de rodillas y le empezaron a salir lagrimas.

-Amu, no te preocupes… él no piensa eso… lo que me dijo de eso fue ¨ella…sigue causando los mismos "problemas" que siempre, pero… se ha vuelto mucho más graciosa que antes¨ No te tomes a mal lo de los problemas- se rió después de decirle eso- Además…si realmente pensara lo que tú dices… ¿crees que te estaría esperando a la salida para acompañarte a casa?- le señaló la salida del instituto.

Tras esta charla con Utau, se despidió de ella con un fuerte abrazo y diciéndole que la quería muchísimo y que quería volver a verla pronto para que le contara como empezó a cantar y muchas más cosas. Después se dirigió corriendo hacia la salida, realmente no sabía porque iba corriendo, quería verle, pero no entendía que tipo de sentimiento era el que tenía. Al aproximarse a la salida se puso nerviosa, muy nerviosa, sabía que él estaría ahí fuera esperando por ella para acompañarla, dudaba, quería ir pero su cuerpo no le respondía, pero…

-Como no te des prisa dejaré que vayas sola a casa- le dijo una voz masculina desde la salida.

-¡AH¡- Amu se asustó ante esa idea, era muy tarde y no quería volver sola- ¡No! Espera…acompáñame por favor…-dijo con una voz casi inaudible.

Después de esa frase Ikuto entró y se acercó a ella, se puso en frente de Amu y le tendió la mano.

-¿Nos vamos?-le dijo con una sonrisa medio burlona.

Amu cogió esa mano y empezaron a caminar hacía su casa, hubo silencio durante la mitad de su trayecto. La pelirrosa se había parado sin motivo alguno, todavía agarrada de la mano de su acompañante, el cual se giró para ver el motivo de su parada.

-¿Amu?- le preguntó.

Esta no le contestó, estaba mirando hacia el suelo, su pelo le tapaba la cara casi por completo.

-Amu, ¿estás bien?- volvió a preguntar Ikuto

Amu le miró estaba llorando mucho, no entendía muy bien el porqué lloraba tanto, pero no era capaz de parar.

-Amu… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas llorando? ¿Ha pasado algo malo?- sonaba preocupado.

-No…-le contestó ella- no ha pasado nada…-le volvió a decir y después de esto- ¡IKUTO!- se lanzó a los brazos del nombrado todavía llorando como una desconsolada.

-Amu, que, pero que pasa…- le correspondió el abrazo, pues sabía que realmente necesitaba uno.

-Ikuto…perdóname…por tratarte como te traté la otra vez…yo….no se…pero…no creía…que realmente fueras tu…- cada vez lloraba más.

-Amu….-la abrazó más fuerte- no te preocupes por eso… tras 10 años sin vernos, es normal que dudarás un poco….le contestó dulcemente.

Se quedaron un buen rato así, hasta que Amu dejó de llorar. El resto de camino que les faltaban continuaron hablando, Ikuto le contó donde estuviera tanto tiempo sin decirle el motivo de ello, también le contó cómo estaba Utau cuando él llegó a junto de ella y que no paraba de preguntar por la pelirrosa. Este tramo de camino lo hicieron sin ir de la mano como el anterior, pero Amu se sentía más cercana a Ikuto de esta forma a pesar de ello. Estaba muy feliz y no entendía ese pequeño sentimiento que aparecía cuando escuchaba su nombre. Finalmente llegaron a casa, todos estaban durmiendo ya, se despidieron y justo antes de que Amu cerrara la puerta de su casa Ikuto dijo:

-He cumplido mi promesa… he vuelto pequeña- le dijo sonriendo y se fue.

Amu cerró la puerta y pensó sonriendo "Si, no has roto tu promesa, Ikuto…"


	6. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer**: Shugo Chara, sus personajes ni historia, ni nada que tenga que ver con esta serie me pertenecen. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia que escribiré ahora :3

Siento que este capítulo sea un poco (mucho) más corto que los anteriores...he hecho lo que he podido, no tengo tanto tiempo como antes con las clases T^T gomen... pero..mañana es viernes! intentaré compensaros con una capitulo doble :3 y...aprovecho... os gustaría que al final o en caso de que me atasque suba un especial de la historia? con un especial me refiero a escribir una mini historia d capítulos que tenga que ver con está pero que no sea la historia en si. (no se si se entiende XD) Por ejemplo, la vida de Ikuto y Utau justo antes de conocer a Amu cuando eran pequeños :D

Acepto alguna idea para hacer algún especial. No me he quedado atascada con la trama por ahora...pero cuando avance quizás me pase XD (espero que no :3) Bueno...os dejo con el capi de hoy, breve y no muy intenso pero es algo :D Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A TATTKONA POR SER TAN COMPRENSIBLE Y FIEL A MI FIC TT^TT te lo agradezco de corazón

**Capítulo 5**

Al día siguiente comenzaban por fin las tan ansiadas vacaciones por todos, Amu por fin era libre, podría dormir hasta tarde cada día, no preocuparse de sus estudios por una temporada muy larga. A pesar de que a nuestra protagonista no le gustaba mucho salir por las noches de "fiesta" salía casi todos los días, pero siempre se lo pasaba mucho mejor por las tardes, cuando todo está abierto, no es peligroso andar sola por las calles ni nada por el estilo.

Durante una tarde, Amu caminaba hacia el antiguo lugar de reunión de los guardianes, por el camino escuchó a unas chicas hablar de Utau, pero… para ellas era Hoshina Utau. Ellas pensaban que ese era su verdadero nombre, hablaban mucho sobre ella y una de esas chicas dijo que muchas veces iba acompañada de un chico muy guapo y sexy que seguramente sería su novio. Amu tenía curiosidad por saber cómo era ese chico del que hablaban pero si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde, como siempre.

-Amu- una voz conocida la llamó

-¿Eh?- Amu se giró y pudo observar como Rima la saludaba desde el coche- ¡Ah! ¡Rima!

-Vamos, Amu. Yo te llevo- le dijo sonriente

La reunión fue entretenida como siempre, Yaya lloraba como una niña pequeña porque no tenía sus adoradas galletas preferidas, Rima y Nagihiko competían cada dos por tres por estar cerca de Amu, Tadase intentaba calmar el ambiente pero siempre acababa usando el cambio de personalidad con Kiseki, Kukai jugaba al fútbol con los charas y Amu se sentía perdida por tal ambiente.

-Chicos creo que va siendo hora de volver a casa, ¿no creen?- dijo Tadase.

-Si, es un poco tarde mis padres se van a preocupar- dijo Yaya un poco triste

-Vamos Yaya te acompaño a casa- dijo Kukai mientras la cogía del brazo y empezaba a correr- ¡Hasta otra chicos!

-Amu, ¿quieres que te lleve en coche a casa?- preguntó Rima

-No, tranquila es cerca estaré bien. Muchas gracias Rima- le abrazó cariñosamente.

-Está bien, nos vemos-dijo despidiéndose de todos

Nagihiko se fue después de Rima, solo faltaban Amu y Tadase por irse. Amu se sentía un poco incomoda por esa situación, sentía que no quería estar con él a pesar de que siempre sintió algo por su compañero. Quería irse pero no quería sonar grosera antes de irse, no quería que fuera una despedida sencilla como "adiós" o "me voy" como solía decir.

-Hinamori-san, ¿estás bien?- preguntó él al ver la cara hecha un poema que tenía la pelirrosa mientras pensaba.

-E-eh…si, si estoy bien. Bueno...será mejor que me vaya…es algo tarde ya…mis padres se preguntarán porque tardo tanto en volver…-decía nerviosa.

-Déjame acompañarte a casa, no me sentiré tranquilo si no estoy seguro de que no has llegado.-le pidió casi como un favor.

-P-pero…estaré bien, no te preocupes Tadase-kun- le dijo ella nerviosa.

-Por favor, Hinamori-san…

Finalmente Amu tuvo que ceder y dejar que le acompañara a casa, durante el camino no hablaron nada, ella estaba muy nerviosa. Era extraño, pues no era la primera vez que él la acompañaba a casa a esas horas de la noche, pero algo había que le hacía notar rara la situación. Sin darse cuenta algo dentro de Amu estaba cambiando poco a poco, lo que ella no sabía era el pequeño pero gran motivo que empezó ese cambio.

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado. Gracias por acompañarme- le dijo con una medio falsa sonrisa

-Un placer, Hinamori-san –le sonrió el- hasta mañana. Buenas noches- se despidió y se fue.

Nada más entrar por la puerta Amu subió las escaleras a toda velocidad, necesitaba despejar su cabeza y pensar con claridad cómo y cuándo empezó a sentirse tan rara estando a solas con Tadase. Después de mucho pensar se dio cuenta de algo "TSUKIYOMI", ellos eran la causa del lió que tenía en su cabeza y que no la dejaba pensar claramente.


	7. Capitulo 6

**Disclaimer**: Shugo Chara, sus personajes ni historia, ni nada que tenga que ver con esta serie me pertenecen. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia que escribiré ahora :3

En este capitulo hay una cosa rara...creo que se fija más bien en las charas guardianas de Amu que en ella...o más o menos...no lo tengo claro, lo he escrito tan rápido para poder continuar con el siguiente que igual este capítulo es más de relleno que otra cosa XDD en fin... hoy tendréis ración doble, e incluso puede que triple...depende de como me venga la inspiración tras el siguiente capitulo. Como siempre, gracias por seguir esta historia me gusta mucho saber que tengo gente que me apoya :)

**Capítulo 6**

Era extraño, Amu siempre había deseado poder estar a solas junto a Tadase muy acaramelados. Él era el chico que le gustaba desde que empezó en quinto de primaria, sus sentimientos por él seguían vivos a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado ya. Pero… desde que ha visto a Utau e Ikuto se siente extraña, el pequeño rey le gusta eso lo tiene claro desde hace mucho, pero nunca ha sido capaz de declararse a pesar de la buena relación que tienen.

-No sé qué me pasa…me siento extraña…- decía Amu para sí misma y sus charas que estaban ya dormidas- mm...Será mejor que intente dormir un poco…a pesar de que mañana es un día relajado…necesito descansar…- tras decir esto se quedo dormida.

Al día siguiente las charas de Amu, Ran, Miki y Su, tendrían un largo día por delante y una misión muy importante para ellas, ese día de Domingo…tendrán la difícil misión de… ¡Animar a Amu! Sabían que Amu odiaba los Domingos, esos días en los que no te queda más remedio que estar en casa por no poder ir a ningún lado para divertirse, acompañada o sola.

-Amu-chan…- dijeron las tres al unísono para despertar a su querida dueña- ¡buenos días!

-¿mm…? Chicas…porque me despertáis tan temprano…hoy es domingo…prefiero estar en cama la mitad del día…-dijo medio dormida la pelirrosa

-Pero, tienes que cuidar de Ami, recuerda que tus padres tenían una importante cita hoy y Ami se levantará en un rato- dijo Su.

-…- no contestó nada, se limitó a levantarse bajar las escaleras y disponerse a preparar un desayuno para su hermanita- ¿Eh?- vio una nota- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡Mis padres se han llevado a Ami con ellos para que pudiese estar tranquila!

-Amu… ¡hagamos algo divertido!- dijo Ran

-¡Sí! Vamos de compra- dijo Su.

-Pero…hoy es domingo…no podemos ir de compras- dijo Miki

-Olvidadlo chicas…me voy a la cama de nuevo…- dijo Amu medio triste

-Amu-chan…-dijeron tristes las pequeñas

-¿Qué le pasa a vuestra dueña-nya?-dijo alguien por detrás de las pequeñas

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH!- Gritaron las tres charas- ¿Quién eres tú?

-Sr. Gato, ¿cómo se llama?-le preguntó Su.

-Hmm…hmm… Mi nombre es Yoru-nya- dijo sintiéndose orgulloso.

-¿Y de quien eres chara?- preguntó Miki

-Ikuto-nya-dijo él alegremente.

¿I? ¿ku? ¿to? Las tres pequeñas se quedaron extrañadas, ese nombre les sonaba de algo pero no sabían exactamente de qué. Tras una larga charla con Yoru, Miki se acordó de que le sonaba el nombre.

-¿¡Y si hacemos que Amu salga a dar una vuelta con Ikuto!?- dijo Miki alegremente

-Imposible-nya, Ikuto está ocupado-nya-dijo Yoru

-¿Qué haremos para alegrar a Amu-chan…?-las tres volvían a estar tristes

-¡Yo me ocupo-nya!- tras decir eso salió volando por la ventana

Amu seguía encerrada en su habitación, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentía tan deprimida, sentía ganas de llorar, llorar desconsoladamente era lo que más le apetecía en ese momento. Pero sabía que por mucho llorar no solucionaría nada e incluso podría hacer que se pusiera peor…al rato alguien llamó a la puerta de su casa. La pelirrosa bajo y abrió la puerta despreocupadamente, seguía con el pijama puesto. Se sorprendió al ver lo que vio nada más abrir la puerta.

-¡I-Ikuto! ¡Utau! – ambos estaban allí, finalmente Amu comenzó a llorar

-Amu…- Utau la abrazó con fuerza- te dije que cuando quisieras me llamaras y vendría para estar contigo…Tonta…-le dijo sonriendo.

-Perdóname Utau….-le correspondió el abrazo con gusto.

-Bueno… ¿podemos entrar? No es muy cómodo estar viendo como dos chicas se abrazan mientras estoy fuera de la casa….-dijo Ikuto medio serio

-Claro que podéis entrar-le contestó Amu sonriendo

Se pasaron el día hablando de muchas cosas, incluso Utau le enseñó a Amu a cocinar una receta de galletas que ella misma había inventado. Ikuto las veía y se sentía tranquilo, pero de lo que no se daba cuenta era de que constantemente estaba cerca de Amu o la miraba más a ella.

-¿Ikuto-nya?-le dijo Yoru al ver que Ikuto estaba como en otro mundo

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo el seriamente

-N-nada…- Yoru se fue con las otras charas, las dos de Utau Iru y Eru, y las tres de Amu.

-Finalmente has conseguido que Amu se sienta bien, gracias Yoru- le dijo Miki sonriendo

-Logró que vinieran porque Utau estaba deseando venir y no sabía donde vivía Amu entonces Ikuto la acompañó- dijo Iru

Las otras cuatro charas miraron para Yoru que estaba disimulando y empezaron a reírse. Sabían que mientras ellos estuvieran cerca Amu se sentiría distraída y no empezaría a preocuparse. Ya era casi la hora de marchar de Utau e Ikuto, pero justo cuando estaban a punto de despedirse los padres de Amu y su hermanita entraron por la puerta.

-Ya llegamos, Amu.-dijeron sus padres en coro

-Hermana, ¡llegamos!- dijo Ami

Amu, Ikuto y Utau se quedaron mirando para ellos.

-Oh, que tenemos visita…lo siento Amu-se disculpó la madre.

-No tiene porque disculparse Sra. Hinamori- le dijo Utau – de todas maneras nosotros ya nos íbamos.

-¿Eh? ¿Os conozco?- la madre de Amu se quedó dubitativa mirando para ellos.

-Hermana, ¿Quiénes son? Ami no los conoce-le dijo a Amu escondiéndose detrás de ella

-Ami, estos son Ikuto y Utau, dos amigos que conocí cuando tenía tu edad- le dijo sonriendo

-¡Ah! Ikuto-kun, Utau-chan, cuánto tiempo sin veros. Habéis cambiado muchísimo- dijo la madre de la pelirrosa.

Tras una larga charla con los padres de Amu, estos se fueron a su casa. Amu era feliz, por una vez había podido disfrutar de un domingo de una de las mejores maneras que podía elegir. Antes de ir a la cama empezó a recordar de cuando era pequeña y jugaba cada día con ellos, era tan inocente, sin preocupaciones…


	8. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer**: Shugo Chara, sus personajes ni historia, ni nada que tenga que ver con esta serie me pertenecen. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia que escribiré ahora :3

Recordad que hoy he subido dos capítulos como compensación de ayer. Mañana subiré otro u otros dos, ya veré como me da el tiempo :3 cosas interesantes pueden pasar a partir de ahora *-* Disfrutadlo :D

**Capítulo 7**

La semana se había pasado rápido de nuevo, ya era viernes uno de los mejores días de la semana en vacaciones. Desde que Ikuto y Utau fueron a la casa de Amu, habían decidido, Utau y Amu, quedar cada viernes para estar un poco juntos puesto que Utau tenía mucho trabajo. Este viernes solo estaba con Utau, Ikuto no apareció en toda la tarde que estuvieron juntas. Con los que si se encontraron fue con el resto de los amigos de Amu, con los que estuvieron la mitad de la tarde. Fueron al karaoke como solían ir muchas veces y Utau acababa sacando mayor puntuación que los demás.

-Utau-chan, eso no vale, tu eres profesional en esto ya….- lloriqueaba Yaya

-Que sea profesional no quiere decir que siempre sea buena, no creo que se sepa todas estas canciones de memoria-dijo Kukai en su "defensa"

-Kukai…ya sabemos que te gusta Utau-chan…no hace falta que salgas en su defensa-dijo medio enfadada

Todos se quedaron mirando para Kukai, este estaba más rojo que un tomate, Utau parecía sorprendida por ello y estaba un poco sonrojada.

-¡Ya se! ¡Juguemos a las confesiones!- dijo Yaya feliz

-Yaya, hablo en nombre de todos: ¡NO! –dijo Rima

-¡Venga, venga empiezo yo! Confieso que aún conservo juguetes de cuando era pequeñita-dijo la pequeña "bebe"- siguiente… ¡Nagi!

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?- dijo sorprendido- umm…confieso…que…me gusta mucho cocinar- dijo él para librarse

-Tadase-kun, te toca

-Confieso…confieso que-miró a Amu haciendo que esta se sonrojara- que me gusta una chica desde hace mucho…y ella no lo sabe todavía…

Muchos se sorprendieron ante esta confesión, jamás habrían esperado eso de Tadase, el que era tan vergonzoso…Menuda sorpresa fue para todos. Todo fue bien durante el juego hasta que le llegó el turno a Amu….esta no sabía que confesar estaba muy confusa por muchos motivos y finalmente después de tanta presión decidió salir corriendo de allí y dirigirse a casa. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con alguien durante ese camino.

-Yaya siempre igual…ella y sus juegos de niña pequeña, me hacen salir de mis casillas y salir corriendo por miedo a decir algo que no tengo que decir…-iba corriendo mientras maldecía para sí misma, pero chocó contra alguien y se cayó al suelo-aii..Aii…que golpe…

-¿Amu?-le dijo una voz conocida

-¿Eh? ¿Ikuto?-se quedó sorprendida de verle- ¡IKUTO!

Este le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, ella la acepto con gusto y nada más rozar su piel se sonrojo, su corazón empezó a latir rápido. Empezó a sentir algo raro en el estomago, no estaba segura si era de verdad lo que estaba pensando.

-A donde ibas con tanta prisa y maldiciendo-le dijo Ikuto mirándola fijamente, cosa que ponía muy nerviosa a Amu

-Me iba a casa…una de mis amigas propuso un juego que no me gusta nada y al final salí corriendo…-dijo un poco avergonzada.

-Umm…te acompañaría pero tengo un poco de prisa, ¿puedo dejarte sola?

-Claro…-dijo un poco triste, sin darse cuenta quién si se fijo en ello fue él.

-Eh…quieres que te acompañe ¿verdad? –dijo sonriendo pícaramente

-N-¡NO! No necesito que me acompañes, puedo apañármelas sola- dijo enfadada y sonrojada

-Está bien, nos vemos- dicho y hecho

-Se fue….-Amu quedo un poco rara por esta extraña "conversación"- bueno…será mejor que me vaya, ya es muy tarde…aun que no se cómo es tan tarde ya, si hace poco aun era de día.-tras hablar sola 2 minutos decidió emprender el camino de vuelta.

No quería ir directamente para casa todavía, a pesar de ser tarde, era más temprano de lo normal, entonces decidió pasar por un puesto de comida ambulante y comprar algo para comer. Se metió por un callejón para acortar el camino, una mala idea para ser la hora que era. Una chica indefensa pasando por un callejón oscuro sin casi nadie cerca, es el perfecto objetivo de violadores, ladrones, secuestradores, etc. El día de Amu todavía no iba a acabar así, demasiado tranquilo para su vida normal, le faltaba algo y ese algo era el hombre que la seguía desde que salió del callejón "atajo" para llegar a casa. Peor todavía fue que se había metido por el callejón que no era y se había perdido, caminaba sin saber hacia dónde se dirigía con esperanza de encontrar a alguien al que poder preguntar y volver rápido a su casa.

Dio muchas vueltas y esa presencia seguía detrás de ella, tenía miedo de parar, estaba cansada, quería sentarse y tomar un pequeño descanso pero si lo hacía correría peligro. Sabía que tenía que haberle pedido a Ikuto que fuera con ella hasta casa para no cometer este tipo de errores, pero sin embargo rechazó que le acompañara por simple orgullo. Algo que le podría costar la vida….

-Eh, tú. Ya basta de caminar dando vueltas. Me estoy cansando. Quieres decidirte de una vez.-le dijo el hombre que le seguía.

Amu comenzó a correr más rápido sabía que ese hombre era peligroso, pues solo con verlo de reojo fue suficiente para visualizar el cuchillo que tenía en la mano. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, decidió esconderse en un almacén abandonado que había cerca y meterse entre las cajas vacías que había allí. Con suerte se libraría de él, El hombre andaba cerca, la pelirrosa temía por su vida, si la encontrase quizás no volvería a ver a sus familia, a sus amigos…a Ikuto…

Porque pensaba en Ikuto como uno, se supone que tiene que estar dentro de "amigos", pero no...Él iba a parte, era alguien muy especial para ella y pronto descubriría el verdadero motivo de ello.

-Aquí estas pequeña, ya se acabó el jugar. Ahora te mataré por hacerme caminar tanto-dijo el hombre.

Amu comenzó a llorar, tras tan desesperado intento finalmente la encontró, iba a matarla, no volvería a ver a nadie. Por una simple estupidez iba a hacerles daño a todos. No quería pero tenía mucho miedo como para intentar defenderse. Justo en el momento que el asesino iba a clavarle el cuchillo en el pecho, alguien la cogió en brazos y la saco de allí de un salto.

-I-Ikuto-dijo sorprendida Amu

-Sabía que no podía dejarte sola, Amu-le contestó

-Lo siento…-se agarró a él y empezó a llorar

-No llores, te necesito despejada para que vuelvas a casa sin que tus padres quieran matarme…

El hombre les seguía pero como con el cuchillo no podría matarlos, saco una pistola, Ikuto se percató de esto, dejó a Amu en el suelo y fue a por él. Le dio un golpe seco por detrás, esté cayo "k.o." al suelo, estaba inconsciente o muerto, no estaba segura, pero ahora podría volver a casa.

Ikuto la llevó en brazos hasta la puerta de su casa para que no tuviese más problemas. Cosa que Amu agradecería eternamente.

-Ya es la tercera vez que me salvas…no sé cómo podré compensarte por ello…-le dijo sonrojada.

-tengo una ligera idea de cómo podrías hacerlo-le dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

-Neko hentai…no pienso hacer nada que tenga que ver con una cama y dos personas sudando en ella.

-No tiene que ser necesariamente en una cama, Amu…-le dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella

-I-Ikuto, n-no p-puedes…-dijo ella agachándose para evitar que se acercará

-Era broma –empezó a reírse por la reacción de la pelirrosa.

-Jo… Ikuto ¬¬ Pues no te lo agradeceré y ya está. Buenas noches- dijo medio enfadada.

Pero justo cuando Amu iba a entrar en casa este la abraza por detrás y le dice cual era la verdadera idea que se le había pasado por la cabeza.

-Un beso, Amu.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer**: Shugo Chara, sus personajes ni historia, ni nada que tenga que ver con esta serie me pertenecen. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia que escribiré ahora :3

**Aviso: si los lunes y los miércoles no hay capitulo, es simplemente porque no tengo mucho tiempo esos dos días, los viernes quizás tampoco suba, pero el sábado subiré dos que es cuando más tiempo libre. Gracias por el apoyo :3**

Otro capítulo un poco más corto que el anterior...pero tengo poco tiempo . hago lo que puedo, y bueno...espero que os vaya gustando a mi realmente me está gustando como queda ((incluso se emociona cuando lo escribe)) moo...callate ATsuko, gomen...mi chara es mala conmigo XD (vale ya me dejo de tonterías) Os dejo con el capítulo de hoy :3 Matta-nee~~

**Capítulo 8**

Amu seguía pensando en lo sucedido hace apenas 10 minutos en la entrada de su casa, estaba tan roja que un tomate la envidiaría. No podía creerse lo que acababa de pasar con Ikuto, ¿de verdad le había pedido un beso? A pesar de saber la continuación de la propuesta no estaba totalmente segura.

-Flashback-

-¿Q-que? ¿U-un…un…un…b-beso?-dijo sonrojada Amu

-Eso es lo que he dicho, lo quiero aquí-decía señalando sus labios

-P-pero…I-Ikuto… y-yo…-decía muy nerviosa

-¿Qué? No me digas que te da vergüenza, o quizás es…que es tu primer beso- dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

-C-claro que…-Amu se quedo muy cortada- no…

-Lo sé, el primero ya le pertenece a alguien. Ese primer beso es mío-le dijo sonriendo

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo fue que tu y yo…?- Amu comenzó a pensar y recordó el momento- ¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! Me has robado mi primer beso solo con cinco años….Neko hentai ¬¬

-Yo no te he robado nada, tú me pediste que cerrara la promesa de esa forma, todavía no se el porqué pero fue algo…interesante, la verdad.

-Yo….¿Te lo pedí?-dijo un tanto sorprendida

-Hmm…no me digas que no lo recuerdas-o mirándola fijamente y comenzó a recordar ese momento "Ella sin saber el significado de la acción que le iba a pedir, ni nada señalo sus labios. Indicando que quería un beso en los labios, había visto a sus padres besarse así alguna vez y en las películas que tanto miraba, en donde se demostraba que se quería a alguien de esa forma."((Esto está en el capítulo uno-nya!))- lo recuerdo bien, fue la manera que silenciosamente me pediste para cerrar mi promesa de que regresaría- miro para Amu de nuevo.

-Ahora lo recuerdo-dijo muy sonrojada- no sabía que podría significar algo tan importante a lo largo del tiempo…-dijo medio triste

-Bueno, de todas formas solo era una broma, deberías entrar en casa o tus padres se preocuparan. Nos vemos.

-Fin del flashback-

Seguramente solo le dijo eso para hacerla enfadar como de costumbre, pero… ¿Cuándo se había vuelto una costumbre estar así con Ikuto? Ni siquiera ella misma estaba segura de cómo podía estar así de bien con él después del largo tiempo que estuvieron sin saber nada el uno del otro. Tampoco sabía porque se estaba estas preguntas, solo eran amigos de la infancia.

-Solo es eso… ¿verdad?-se preguntó a si misma medio apenada.

-Amu-chan, ¿Qué pasa? Te ves triste-le preguntó Miki

-Nada, Miki, estoy bien- le dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

-Amu-chan…recuerda que soy parte de ti...no me puedes engañar-le contestó la pequeña chara azul

-Lo siento…yo, no sé qué es lo que me pasa, desde que le he vuelto a ver todo ha cambiado mucho para mí…

Al día siguiente, Amu recibiría una sorpresa que no sabe si será aburrida o interesante, todo depende de lo que ella decida hacer durante ese tiempo…. Sus padres la habían despertado temprano a pesar de ser sábado, ¿el motivo? Querían darle una noticia y necesitaban que fuera temprano.

-Amu-chan, te vamos a encargar algo muy importante- dijeron sus padres.

-¿El qué?- algo no le gustaba de esa frase, sabía que sería algo serio.

-Vas a tener que cuidar de la casa, nos han invitado a una lujosa celebración y nos han dicho que nos invitan a pasar cinco días allí. Preguntamos si podíamos llevaros a las dos, pero parece ser que no es posible…¿no te importa verdad?-dijeron un tanto preocupados por la reacción de su hija.

-Bueno…solo son cinco días, estaré bien… además seguro me aburriría en esa celebración- dijo ella.

-Esa es nuestra Amu-chan. -dijeron ambos felices- bueno, entonces vamos a preparar todo, está misma tarde nos tenemos que ir. Amu, ¿te importa ayudar a tu hermana a preparar su maleta?-le pregunto su madre.

-Está bien, vamos Ami.

-Sí, hermana.

Tras acabar de preparar todo se despidieron dejando a Amu sola en casa. Tendría la casa durante 5 días para ella sola…no se podía hacer a la idea de tanta responsabilidad.

-Hmm…podría invitar a los chicos para pasar algún día conmigo…pero…no sé como pedírselo…

Mientras pensaba como podría decirles a sus amigos que estuviesen con ella algún día mientras estaba sola en casa, se hizo de noche. Cuando preparaba la cena alguien llamó a la puerta, intrigada e insegura le dijo a una de sus charas que fuese a ver quién era.

-Amu-chan, es Ikuto.-le dijo Ran

-¿Ikuto? ¿Qué querrá a estas horas?-´decía mientras caminaba hacia la puerta- Que diablos quieres a estas horas de la noche…

-Hola, Amu-dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo- ¿has cenado? Tengo hambre, dame algo de comer

-Pero que te crees, viniendo a estas horas de la noche reclamando comida como si fuese tu sirvienta- dijo medio enfadada- si no has venido a nada más ya te puedes ir

-En realidad he venido porque tu madre me lo ha pedido –le contestó Ikuto- "Ikuto-kun, ¿puedes ir a cenar con Amu está noche? No quiero que pase la cena sola durante un sábado" Eso fue lo que me dijo, y aquí estoy.

La cara a cuadros contestó todas las preguntas que Ikuto tenía en mente, su madre no le dijo nada y ahora mismo estaba muy sorprendida. Ni siquiera se había arreglado para esta ocasión tan "especial". Lo que todavía Amu no sabe…es que esto no es más que el comienzo de todas las sorpresas que llevará a lo largo del tiempo.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer**: Shugo Chara, sus personajes ni historia, ni nada que tenga que ver con esta serie me pertenecen. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia que escribiré ahora :3

No he podido aguantarme a dejaros sin capitulo durante tanto tiempo...no puedo ser tan "mala" aquí os dejo el capitulo 9! Y muchas gracias por dejarme vuestra opinión, me hace mucha ilusión. Es la primera historia de las que he escrito que van tan avanzada, y si mis cálculos no me salen mal creo que puede llegar a tener 20 capítulos y todo, al menos que vea que me cansaré de ella y decida hacer un final drástico y directo para no dejarla sin terminar...((de momento eso esta muy lejos, disfruto mucho :33) Mañana otro más seguramente! Y si no...hoy dentro de un ratito :P

**Capítulo 9**

Esa noche del sábado fue mucho más larga de lo normal para Amu, ya que pensaba trasnochar viendo alguna película o algo, cosa que harían, pero ella no estaba pensando en poner ese tipo de películas.

-Ikuto…-decía con la voz temblorosa-de verdad te agradezco que estés aquí y eso, pero…NO ME PONGAS UNA PELÍCULA DE TERROR-decía sollozando.

-Pero si son las mejores para ver un sábado noche- decía el alegremente.

-Claro…como tú no tienes que dormir en una casa grande en la que no hay nadie más que tú…-dijo medio enfadada

-Amu…tú no sabes cómo ni donde duermo…-le dijo con un extraño tono de voz- aun así se que donde yo duermo no estoy solo- se empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-Ya te vale…pero aun así, ¡es mi casa! ¡Yo digo que quiero ver esta película y es la que veremos!-saco la película dispuesta a ponerla

-¿Una película con la que llorarás y te emocionarás? Siempre han sido tus favoritas- miró para ella, y por la cara que puso dio en la diana con esa respuesta- y yo que pensaba que eras una chica valiente…me has decepcionado…

Tras esa última frase Amu notó un sentimiento como de dolor dentro de ella, esas palabras le habían hecho daño a pesar de que sabía que no iban en serio, que solo quería enfadarla para que cayera en su trampa y poner esa peli. Y…así fue

-¡Está bien! ¡Veamos esas malditas películas tuyas!-dijo ella haciéndose la valiente.

-Pues entonces…ve poniendo la peli mientras voy preparando el ambiente…-le susurro al oído, cosa que hizo que se sonrojara bastante.

-Preparar… ¿el ambiente?-preguntó entre extrañada y asustada

-Claro, palomitas, oscuridad, sofá y una chica asustadiza- le guiñó un ojo tras decir esto ultimo

La pelirrosa se quedo sin palabras, Ikuto estaba extraño o era ella que no lo veía como siempre, de todas formas lo que a ella le preocupaba ahora mismo era la peli que estaba poniendo, sabía que no podría dormir tras ver solo un poco de ella y tendría que buscar una forma de no temer salir de su habitación después de verla completa.

Gritos, gritos y más gritos, cada vez eran más seguidos. Ya era la tercera película que habían puesto de terror, no sabía cómo había sobrevivido a las dos primeras, pero sabía que de esta no pasaría. Sin darse cuenta, por el miedo que sentía se fue acercando a Ikuto en el sofá hasta quedar agarrada a su brazo fuertemente, temblando de miedo quería llorar, gritar, abrazarse a sus padres y no soltarles nunca, pero ellos no estaban…

Mientras, Ikuto seguía tan feliz viendo las películas, incluso se empezaba a reír de algunas escenas, sabía que Amu no lo estaba pasando muy bien y le hacía gracia pensar en cómo sería la cara de la pelirrosa ahora mismo. Cuando esta le agarró del brazo él la acercó y la dejo apoyada en él para que se calmara, cosa que Amu agradecía escondiendo su cara en el pecho del chico. Por ello decidió parar de poner películas de terror y encender la luz, pero…

-Amu, si no me sueltas no podré encender la luz-le dijo Ikuto mirando que no se soltaba de él.-además creo que es hora de que me vaya, es bastante tarde ya.

-No quiero que me dejes sola…tengo mucho miedo…quédate un poco más…-le dijo temblando de miedo.

-Está bien…pero sería mejor te calmarás antes si enciendo la luz-insistió

Amu cedió y dejo que encendiese la luz, pero al instante volvió a irse la luz, Ikuto estaba tardando mucho en volver ya. El silencio era absoluto hasta que escuchó un trueno y un relámpago ilumino toda la habitación en ese instante de iluminación Amu vio una sombra que se acercaba a ella.

-¡IKUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO, TENGO MIEDO DONDE ESTAS!-empezó a llorar del miedo.

No recibió ninguna respuesta del mencionado, Amu quería ir corriendo a su habitación y encerrarse en ella. Allí estaría segura, pero todo estaba oscuro se escuchaba el ruido de los truenos y de la lluvia al caer. Su cuerpo no le respondía del miedo que tenía.

-Amu, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras?-le dijo mientras le tocaba un hombro a la chica para indicarle que estaba a su lado.

-¡IKUTO!- nada más notar su presencia se lanzó a los brazos del chico, entre ellos se sentía protegida, el miedo era menor estando cerca de él.

-Tranquila, estoy contigo…no me iré si estás tan asustada…-le dijo abrazándola fuertemente.

-Quédate conmigo esta noche por favor…tengo mucho miedo…no podré dormir… y… el tiempo afuera… tampoco está como para que te vayas ahora….-le dijo medio excusándose por pedirle que se quedara.

-Si lo que querías desde el principio era dormir conmigo me lo hubieras dicho-le dijo pícaramente.- realmente no me importa quedarme aquí si es contigo-esa última frase hizo que el corazón de Amu se acelerase muchísimo, sobre todo porque lo dijo tan dulcemente.

-N-no es eso…idiota…no quiero quedarme sola y además si sales ahora podrías coger un resfriado o algo peor…no quiero que por mi culpa Utau me mate…-le dijo excusándose tontamente.

-Claro…-empezó a reírse- nunca cambiarás pequeña-la volvió a abrazar.

Pasaron un buen rato sentados en el sofá abrazados, Amu estaba pegada a Ikuto y no pensaba soltarse, por lo menos hasta que la luz volviera, cosa que sucedió tras una hora de apagón total. Al ver en la situación que estaban Amu se puso tan roja o más que un tomate.

-I-Ikuto…y-yo..n-no quería…-dijo separándose de él lo máximo posible

-Ven aquí, se que todavía estas temblando de miedo-le dijo sujetándola de la muñeca para acercarla.

-¡N-NO! ¡Ya estoy bien! No hace falta…

-Entonces me puedo ir ya, la lluvia ha parado también- mientras decía eso se levantó del sofá y se puso su chaqueta, se dirigió a la puerta y justo al agarrar el pomo para abrir la puerta…

-¡NO TE VAYAS!, por favor…no me dejes sola…-le dijo agarrándole por detrás

-¿No decías que ya no tenías miedo?-le dijo burlón

-Mentí….solo quería hacerme la valiente…pero no puedo…no quiero que te vayas…por favor…

-Está bien pequeña…está noche seré todo tuyo.

Esa frase dejo débil a Amu, esta cayó al suelo pues le había supuesto un gran esfuerzo el ir corriendo hasta Ikuto para que no se fuera, su cuerpo seguía manteniendo el miedo y no le permitía moverse bien. Ikuto se dio cuenta de ello, la cogió en brazos y la llevó a la habitación para meterla en cama y se le pasará el miedo que tenía. Se quedo hablando con ella para tranquilizarla o al menos hacer que se olvidara del tema y volviera a estar bien. Pronto empezó a sentir frío cosa que Amu notó.

-Ikuto…puedes meterte en mi cama si tienes frío…ya que al menos estás haciendo lo posible por tranquilizarme… no quiero que te coja frio…ven-le hizo un hueco en la cama que este acepto encantado.

-Tú lo que quieres es tenerme en tu cama, para hacerme cosas pervertidas…

-Neko hentai…-se abrazó a él sin darse cuenta justo antes de quedarse dormida.

-Gatita pervertida…

Finalmente, la escena era: Amu e Ikuto en la habitación de esta abrazados y durmiendo juntos. Por suerte para la pelirrosa la casa estaba a su disposición únicamente.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer**: Shugo Chara, sus personajes ni historia, ni nada que tenga que ver con esta serie me pertenecen. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia que escribiré ahora :3

Quizás este capítulo no guste mucho...pero tengo que castigaros con un poco de Tadamu (casi nada!, pero para que la historia quede mucho más bonita y sensible o realista, no se, tengo que hacer este tipo de cosas! XD) no será mucho lo prometo, pero siento que para que la historia quede mucho mejor tendré que hacer sufrir un poco a Amu :S Ella sabe que en el fondo la quiero muchísimo :P Bueno..estoy con el siguiente que con tantos reviews me he motivado. En breves tendréis otros dos capítulos seguramente :) Recordar que en mi blog Recuerdos Vampíricos también lo subo, :D si lo veis en algún otro sitio por favor avisadme... Gracias :)

**Capítulo 10**

A la mañana siguiente Amu se despertó más tarde de lo normal. Se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, alguien estaba metido en su cama.

-¡I-Ikuto! ¿Qué haces metido en mi cama? ¡Pervertido!- le dijo tirándolo al suelo de un empujón.

-¿Así es como agradeces que me quedase aquí para que pudieses dormir? Si lo se te dejaba sola…-dijo el pelizafiro (palabra nueva xD) levantándose del suelo.

-¿Eh? Como que….-antes de terminar la frase se acordó de la noche anterior- es cierto….lo siento…yo… ¿Cómo puedo compensarte?- dijo algo triste y enfadada consigo misma por lo que acababa de hacer.

-Prepárame un desayuno delicioso y sal conmigo esta tarde, con eso me conformaré.- le dijo susurrándole al oído, cosa que la puso nerviosa y la hizo sonrojarse.

-Está bien…te prepararé el desayuno de un príncipe…

-¿Cómo un príncipe? Prefiero un desayuno más sencillo, no quiero ser como el pequeño y mimado Tadase.

-¿Pequeño y mimado Tadase? Espera… ¿de qué conoces a Tadase-kun? –preguntó ella extrañada.

-Cuando era un crío de 5 años jugaba con nosotros. Pero desde que ha crecido no hay quién lo aguante y menos desde que mi madre hizo que Utau este comprometida con él. Han hecho un matrimonio concertado a sus espaldas…si ves a Utau venir mucho por aquí en parte es por eso. No lo aguanta y yo no soy de ese tipo de hermanos que consuelan a sus hermanas pequeñas.

Amu se quedó perpleja, lo que le acababa de decir Ikuto no tenía ningún sentido para ella. ¿Utau casarse? Y además.. ¿Con Tadase? Amu se empezó a sentir triste, porque sabía que no conocía para nada a la familia Tsukiyomi ni a la familia Hotori. A pesar de ser amigos desde hace mucho poco sabía sobre ellos.

-De todas formas Tadase-kun es amable y muy buena persona, no sé cómo le puedes llamar niño mimado. No me puedo creer que digas cosas de él.-le dijo enfadada y dándole la espalda mientras empezaba a prepararle el desayuno.

-Te gusta, ¿verdad?-dijo secamente

-E-eh, n-no. ¿P-por qué piensas e-eso?-dijo sonrojándose un poco

-Entonces porque le defiendes tanto.

-Porque es mi amigo y como tal debo defenderle.-dijo mientras se giraba con un cuchillo en la mano.

-No hace falta que me amenaces con el cuchillo, olvida el desayuno y lo de salir a la tarde. Me voy a casa.-dijo muy fríamente Ikuto.

-Pero…

Amu no pudo terminar la frase, Ikuto ya se había ido. Sentía algo punzante dentro de ella, ¿realmente quería pasar el resto del día con él? No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, decidió olvidarse y encendió la televisión para ver alguna serie o película. Pero por accidente le dio al DVD y salió la película de terror que había estado viendo con Ikuto la noche anterior recordó que el estuvo con ella para que pudiese dormir y estar bien este día y ella simplemente dijo algo que le molestó y la dejo sola. Un domingo que prometía ser interesante por esa cita que habría tenido con el…ahora estaba sola en casa, sus charas no estaban, tenían una reunión con Kiseki y los demás muy importante y por eso se habían ido.

Se quedo en el sofá por un rato con la televisión encendida, ella estaba en su mundo de pensamientos hasta que decidió apagarla y encerrarse en su cuarto. El día pasó rápido para todos menos para la pelirrosa, pensó que nunca se acabaría ese maldito día, pero la noche ya había llegado y con ella sus charas iban de regreso a casa. Se preocuparon cuando vieron que todos los accesos a la casa estaban cerrados, no tenían forma de entrar, pensaron que quizás Amu todavía estaba con Ikuto y no se preocuparon, pero…

-¡Ran!¡Su! ¡Amu-chan está ahí dentro! ¡Está llorando!- dijo Miki muy preocupada.

-Ran, rápido necesitamos ayuda. Su y yo iremos a buscar a Utau, ve y busca a Ikuto.

-Vale.

Las tres se separaron en busca de ayuda, tras quince minutos Ran volvió con Kiseki y Tadase, las otras dos charas estaban esperando mientras venían de camino, no habían podido encontrar a Utau y no querían dejar sola a Amu.

-¡Tadase-kun! ¡Kiseki! Amu-chan está muy mal, no deja de llorar y no podemos entrar-dijo Su.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué ha pasado?-pregunto el rubio mientras intentaba buscar una forma de abrir la puerta.

-No lo sabemos, tras volver a casa de la reunión estaba así ya.-dijeron las tres.

-No me queda más remedio- cogió una piedra y la lanzó al cristal de la puerta del jardín- luego lo arreglaré.

Amu escucho el ruido y se asustó mucho, temía que un ladrón estuviera dentro de la casa. Bloqueo la puerta con todo lo que pudo y se escondió dentro del armario abrazada a su pequeño osito, y pensando "no pasará nada, no pasará nada". Escuchó como alguien subía las escaleras rápidamente e intentaba abrir su puerta. Tapó sus oídos para no escuchar los gritos de la supuesta persona que le haría daño.

-¡Hinamori-san! ¡Hinamori-san!-dijo Tadase preocupado. ¡Hinamori-san! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Hinamori-san!.

-¿Ta-tadase…-kun?-se dijo para sí misma y salió del armario

Tras un impulso comenzó a quitar todo lo que había puesto para bloquear la puerta de su habitación, desesperada empezó a quitarlo todo a correr. Tenía un extraño sentimiento dentro de ella que le hacía actuar así.

Tadase seguía llamando por ella, hasta que la puerta se abrió y una chica pelirrosa se abalanzó a los brazos de este llorando desconsoladamente.

-¿Hinamori….san?


	12. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer**: Shugo Chara, sus personajes ni historia, ni nada que tenga que ver con esta serie me pertenecen. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia que escribiré ahora :3

Aquí os dejo el capítulo 11 :) Ya estoy con el 12 así que no os preocupéis. Disfrutad. Ah y muchísimas gracias por el apoyo a todos :) Prometo hacer un especial del que vosotros me digáis El de los hermanos Tsukiyomi antes de conocer a Amu ya lo tengo apuntado :D si queréis alguno más dejarme un comentario y lo intentaré lo mejor que pueda. Gracias :3

**Capítulo 11**

Tras un pequeño rato abrazada a Tadase, se soltó de el por impulso. Al recordar lo que Ikuto le había dicho sobre el matrimonio concertado.

-¿Hinamori-san? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?- dijo él un tanto preocupado

.Si… ¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto la pelirrosa

-Ran vino a avisarme de que estabas encerrada en casa y que estabas llorando. Estaban preocupadas y no podían entrar. Entonces he venido lo más rápido posible.

-Ran….-le mando una mirada medio asesina medio agradecedora.- y…¿Cómo se supone que has entrado? Estaba todo completamente cerrado.

-Ah…eso…bueno…pues…como era un caso de urgencia me tome la libertad de romper el cristal de la puerta del jardín…-dijo avergonzado

-¡QUE HAS HECHO QUÉ! Mis padres me mataran por esto…-dijo llorando de nuevo

-Hinamori-san…no te preocupes mandaré arreglarlo ahora mismo…

-¿Eh?

Al rato de una llamada de Tadase unos trabajadores vinieron y arreglaron los desperfectos dejándolo todo como nuevo.

-¿Como se supone que debo pagar esto?-preguntó la pelirrosa rebuscando dinero en su cartera medio vacía.

-Corre a mi cuenta, no te preocupes. Bueno veo que estas mejor, ¿quieres que me quede o te puedo dejar sola?

-Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte-le dio un abrazo en agradecimiento y le acompañó a la puerta.-Hasta mañana Tadase-kun.

Justo antes de que Amu cerrase la puerta Tadase la agarro y le dio un beso en los labios. Esos labios que tanto deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo. Eso sorprendió a Amu y a todos los charas presentes.

-¡Le ha dado un beso-nya!

-Con que no le gusta, ¿eh?

-¿Ikuto-nya?

-Vámonos Yoru. Aquí no tenemos nada que hacer.

Tras el beso Tadase se fue corriendo sonrojado, Amu cerró la puerta y se sentó al lado de esta todavía sorprendida con sus dedos posados en sus labios y pensando "me ha besado…Tadase-kun me ha besado…".Decidió no pensar en eso e irse a dormir, estaba muy cansada ya.

Al día siguiente Amu se levantó radiante, pero no de felicidad. Simplemente había descansado lo suficiente para estar perfecta, sin embargo se pensó el ir a la cita que tenia hoy con sus amigos. No quería ver a Tadase después de lo de la noche anterior. Temía no saber ser normal ante él.

-Amu-nya.

-¿Eh? ¿Yoru?-dijo extrañada

- Ikuto dice que quiere verte-nya. Te esperará en el parque de siempre-nya en 15 minutos-nya

-¿Quiere verme? ¿Sabes que quiere?-cuando se volteo a preguntarle de nuevo Yoru ya no estaba.-¿Qué será?

Amu decidió cambiarse de nuevo y poner una ropa más sexy para la ocasión. Quería impresionar a Ikuto por algún motivo que todavía desconoce, le costo horrores decidir que ponerse, si no llega a ser por la ayuda de Miki jamás habría salido de casa.

-¡Rayos, ya solo quedan 5 minutos! Debo apresurarme-salió corriendo de casa, no sin antes cerrarla por completo.

Al rato llego al parque, Ikuto estaba tumbado en un banco alejado de la gente que había. Temió acercarse a él, pero Ikuto fue más rápido y cuando esta se dio cuenta ya estaba a su lado.

-¡I-Ikuto!

-Hola. Pensé que ya no vendrías. O que estarías más ocupada atendiendo a tu príncipe mimado.

-¿Príncipe mimado? ¡N-no estaba con él! Además a ti que te importa con quien esté o no.-dijo enfadada y dándole la espalda.

-Pues, la verdad es que no me importa en absoluto.

-¿Eh?

-Te he llamado para decirte que no te metas en líos. No sé si podré salvarte más veces, aun que no me necesitas ya. Teniendo a "Tadase-kun"-esto último lo dijo de una forma muy extraña.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa con él? ¿Desde cuándo le das tanta importancia a todo lo que hago? Eres una molestia, ¿sabes? Déjame hacer lo que me dé la gana y estar con quien yo quiera.

-Está bien, ya veo que el beso del pequeñajo te ha gustado tanto que has decidido odiarme y pasar de mí. Realmente no me importa nada, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. Pero luego no me vengas rogando o llorando que te proteja porque no estaré ahí cuando me llames.

-¿C-como sabes lo del beso?

-¿Acaso te importa?-dicho esto se fue sin darle más respuestas.

-Amu-chan, Ikuto se va. ¿Vas a dejarlo así?-le dijo Su

-Que haga lo que quiera, no le necesito para nada…-dijo mirando hacia el suelo de forma que su pelo le tapase la cara.-Vayamos a comer con los demás, si llego tarde se preocuparan.

Después de 10 minutos llego al lugar de la cita con sus amigos, ellos estaban allí esperándola ya. Todos le preguntaron porque tardo tanto en llegar, si estaba bien. Tadase les había contado lo de la noche anterior, a excepción de lo sucedido entre ellos.

-Hinamori-san… ¿puedo hablar contigo? Le preguntó el pequeño rey.

-Claro…-dijo no muy convencida

-Quería pedirte disculpas por lo de anoche…yo...lo siento…

-Olvidarlo…

-El problema es que no puedo olvidarlo. Estoy enamorado de ti Hinamori-san.

Cara de póker fue lo que recibió como respuesta. Después de eso justo vinieron los demás que si no se apuraban que la película empezaría y no podrían ver el principio. Decidieron dejar la conversación para otro momento "o nunca más" pensaba Amu.

En el cine Amu se sentó lo más lejos posible de él. No quería responderle, no era capaz de estar cerca de él, no era capaz de mirarle a la cara. No entendía el porqué pero lo quería lejos al contrario que a Ikuto.

-Ikuto…-dijo triste Amu-que te pasó…porque te has enfadado tanto conmigo…

A Ikuto lo quería cerca, tenía la necesidad de verle cada día a pesar de que simplemente solo fuese un "hola" de apenas 5 segundos. Cada vez que pensaba que no le volvería a ver se ponía más triste. Poco a poco empezaba a comprender porque se sentía así. Salió corriendo del cine y Tadase la siguió preocupado.

-¡Hinamori-san! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te has salido así corriendo?-le dijo agarrándola de la mano.

-No….

-¿No?

-NO ME TOQUES. POR TU CULPA NO VOLVERÉ A VERLE, TUS HAS HECHO QUE NO QUIERA VERME MÁS- ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO!- se soltó del agarre y se fue corriendo hacia su casa llorando.

-Hinamori…-dijo él triste

Amu llegó a casa, seguía llorando desconsoladamente. Subió corriendo las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación llorando. No quería volver a ver a Tadase nunca más. No lo quería, para nada. Lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. En ese mismo momento se dio cuenta de que nunca, pero nunca había estado enamorada de él, incluso cuando él le dio el beso ella no lo soportó, por suerte para ella fue unos segundos solamente. A pesar de todo, jamás debió besarla. Ahora Ikuto no querría volver a besar esos labios, esos labios que han sido besados por una de las personas que Ikuto más despreciaba.


	13. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer**: Shugo Chara, sus personajes ni historia, ni nada que tenga que ver con esta serie me pertenecen. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia que escribiré ahora :3

Advierto, si queréis darle un poco más de "bonito" a casi la parte final podéis poner una canción lenta y triste...(yo he llorado con esa combinación mientras escribía, que tonta XD) la canción que tenía yo es What if de Tae Yeon (SNSD) :3 si queréis escucharla es preciosa *^* Bueno...este capítulo para mi de momento es el que más me ha gustado escribir...creo que he puesto mis sentimientos en este capítulo y por eso me emociono mas...pero bueno..espero que os guste. Es un gran regalo por mi parte creo.. :P

**Capítulo 12**

Amu continuaba encerrada en su cuarto, pensando y hablando para si misma.

-No le volveré a ver….nunca…Ikuto…por qué….-dijo llorando cada vez más-no podré soportarlo…no podré estar todo este tiempo…sin verle…que puedo hacer…debería irme….con mis padres…no quiero quedarme aquí….

Mientras Amu pensaba en las posibilidades de cómo irse durante las vacaciones que le quedaban, sonó su móvil.

-¿Eh? ¿Diga? ¿Mamá?

-Amu-chan… ¿estás bien? Te noto un poco triste

-Estoy bien mamá, ¿Cómo os va por allá?

-¿Seguro? Bueno, pues te llamaba para avisarte de que nos han dicho de quedar 1 mes más aquí.

-¿Qué? ¿Un mes? –dijo algo triste

-No te preocupes, me han dicho que está vez si quieres puedes venir. Tienen espacio para los cuatro en la habitación que nos darán.

-Bueno…¿puedo ir cuando quiera?

-Claro, solo avísame un día antes y tendremos todo listo para ti aquí.

-Muchas gracias mamá. Por ahora me quedo aquí, el fin de semana llamaré para decirte lo que he decidido, ¿vale?

-Muy bien cariño, ¿cuídate mucho vale? Tu hermana te echa de menos y nosotros también. Muchas gracias por todo, te queremos pequeña.

-Yo también os quiero mamá…hasta el fin de semana.

Era su oportunidad de irse lejos, un mes…un mes sería más que suficiente para poder relajarse y olvidar todos los problemas que tenía ahora mismo…Pero por algún motivo no quería irse todavía.

-Ikuto…si me voy a ir…quiero verle antes de irme…a pesar de que me odie…Utau conseguirá que le pueda ver…

Llamó al móvil de Utau, la cual contestó en seguida.

-¿Si? ¿Amu?-contestó

-Utau…tengo que pedirte un favor…necesito que hagas que Ikuto vaya a algún sitio para que pueda verle…

-Lo siento, Amu…por mucho que yo haga tal y como es pasará de mí por completo y no irá…pero… ¿qué ha pasado? No ha vuelto a casa desde el sábado a la tarde.

Amu se quedó sin respuesta, pero no por la pregunta de Utau, si no por lo que estaba viendo fuera de su balcón.

-¿Amu? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Qué pasa?-decía Utau preocupada.

-Lo siento, tengo que colgar.-y eso hizo.

Nada más colgar soltó el teléfono y se dirigió a la puerta de su balcón. Estuvo dudando durante varios minutos si abrirla o no, hasta que…

-Piensas abrirme o te vas a quedar mirando para mí como una idiota mirando su reflejo en un espejo.

Tras esa frase, se sonrojó y decidió abrir la puerta.

-No puedo quedarme mirando para ti como una idiota, porque no eres mi reflejo…-le dijo desviando la mirada.

-Era una forma estúpida de decir que estabas babeando por verme.

-¡Eso es mentira!

-Claro…por eso estabas buscando la manera de verme, ¿no? Pues aquí me tienes.

Amu se quedó sin respuesta. Ikuto siempre tenía toda la información de cada cosa que pasaba por su pensamiento, o ella era demasiado evidente o el era demasiado listo. No le importaba pensar en eso ahora mismo, lo tenía delante de ella. Se supone que era lo que quería, pero él tenía esa habilidad de sacarla de sus casillas con cada frase que le dirigiera.

.Que querías decirme tan importante-le dijo mirándola fijamente

-Bueno…he estado pensando…y finalmente creo que me voy a ir de la ciudad por un tiempo… así no tendrás que verme ni por casualidad por la calle, ni yo tendré que ver al estúpido de Tadase. Mis padres me han llamado y me han dicho que podré estar con ellos sin problemas…quería avisarte para que puedas estar tranquilo, estando con ellos no me pasará nada.

-Amu, realmente no has entendido nada de lo que te había dicho antes…además la que no quería verme eras tú, el resto te lo has inventado tu solita. Eres libre, ya te lo he dicho. Haz lo que quieras a mi me da igual. Si era eso lo que querías decirme, no era necesario que te esforzaras tanto por buscarme.

Esas frases estaban haciendo mucho daño a Amu, no pudo aguantar y comenzó a llorar, pensaba que al menos le daría un poco de importancia. Que le daría ánimos o algo por el estilo tras decidir irse para no molestarles. Pero no, todo lo que recibía a cambio era doloroso, en ese momento comprendió porque le dolía tanto. El motivo del dolor…era que…el dueño de esas palabras era Ikuto.

-¿Amu?-él se dio la vuelta y la observó en el suelo llorando en silencio.

-Perdóname…por ser tan estúpida…

-Amu...

- No volveré a meterme en ningún lio…te dejaré vivir tu vida tranquilo…apenas te conozco…no sé porque debería importarte todo lo que yo haga…no sé nada de ti…y tú lo sabes todo de mi…pero…ahora entiendo...tú no tienes porque protegerme…ni estar pendiente de mi cada día… no soy necesaria en tu vida….me voy…mañana mismo me iré…para no molestarte más….-dijo llorando sin mirarle a la cara.

Ikuto simplemente se agacho y la abrazó fuertemente, dejando que continuase llorando en su pecho. Le acariciaba cariñosamente el pelo intentando calmarla, pero no era capaz, cada vez lloraba más y más. Esta vez estaba realmente mal y fue por su culpa.

.Yo debería ser el que te pida disculpas Amu…tras desaparecer 10 años vuelvo casi exigiendo tu plena atención en mi. Sin darte si quiera un motivo de mi desaparición durante tanto tiempo, ni de cuando había vuelto…tengo la sensación que desde que he vuelto tu vida ha empezado a cambiar a peor, el que debería irse soy yo por entrometerme así en tu vida….

-No…desde que tú has llegado mi vida ha cambiado…a mejor…Ikuto…yo-no le dejo terminar la frase y la beso tiernamente en los labios.

Mantuvieron sus labios pegados hasta que el cuerpo les obligó a separarse pidiendo aire, para luego volver a besarse. Se sentía que había un gran amor entre ambos, toda esa escena era tierna, los cuatro charas estaban sonrojados por la situación que tenían delante de sus ojos. Pero felices porque ellos realmente sabían de los sentimientos entre ambos. Se separaron nuevamente.

-No te vayas, por favor…te necesito cerca….

-Ikuto…yo…

-Por favor…Amu…-y susurrándole al oído le dijo- te quiero…

Amu abrazó a Ikuto fuertemente, estaba muy roja pero era feliz. Por fin se había dado cuenta de que ese extraño sentimiento que sentía cerca de él era amor, amor puro y sincero. Le necesitaba con ella, no quería irse y no lo haría. Ahora que por fin podía estar con él a solas, no se iría por nada del mundo.

-Yo también a ti, neko hentai…


End file.
